With whom my heart belongs
by Yue1
Summary: Ash has fallen in love with a girl but she doesent seem to want to return his feelings,later on Misty gets jealous.


~~~~~With who my heart belongs~~~~~  
  
~The Tsumetai trainer~  
  
A/N: This is my first Pokemon fic I have written for fanfiction.net and here it is,BTW I don't own Pokemon of hot chocolate of anything else in this chap except the writing.PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
...................................  
  
"Sigh" was the only sound that escaped Ash Ketchum's lips as he lay there in one of the beds provided by the Pokemon center.  
  
"I'm worried about Ash,he's been acting weird since he was defeated by that girl, Tsumetai was her name I think" said Misty glancing at Ash over a cup od hot chocolate.  
  
"Your right, but then again he isn't used to being beaten so easly by trainers he simply meets on the road."  
  
Said Brock thoughtfully.  
  
It was true, Ash had been acting odd since he was beaten by Tsumetai but not for the reason that Brock and Misty thought.To be blunt about it, Ash had fallen in love with her, not the crazy love that Brock felt for Nurse Joy but a very deep kind of love that Ash couldent quite understand.He sighed again and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were walking thrugh a forest when they heard shouts.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Let me go right now!" shouted a female voice.  
  
"No,we're not gonna do that.Not untill we have all your little Pokemon." replyed a voice that sounded like it came from a woman who was quite full of herself. Quietly the trio snuck thrugh some bushes near the voices.They peeked thrugh the brambles and saw a girl about Brock's age with long brown hair in a high ponytail, wearing a black tanktop and skirt.They could only see her back but could make out that she was caught up in a net in a tree.They looked at the other two people there and reconised them right away,they were, the more accomplished, other team Rocket, Cassidy and Butch.  
  
"It's team Rocket, we have to help that girl!" Misty said quickly.At that moment the girl spoke again.  
  
"Well if you won't let me out than I will get out myself." she said lightly.She then pulled out a dagger, sliced the ropes and landed on her feet.  
  
"I hate theives." she said quietly to team Rocket.  
  
"Huh, wait a minute.That sounds like..."muttered Ash looking closly at the girl.She turned he rhead ever so slightly and Ash saw he was right.  
  
"Tsumetai..." he mumbled.  
  
"What,Tsumetai? Hey your right Ash!" said Misty soundeing a bit suprised.Meanwhile Tsumetai pulled out one of her pokeball's and tossed it in the air saying. "Go Bayleef!".The Pokeball hit the ground and opened and a Bayleef came out.  
  
"Leef!"  
  
"Bayleef,use your vine whip to tie up these theives." she shouted to her pokemon.Bayleef's vines wraped around team Rocket holding them still.  
  
"We can get out of this you stupid girl!" snarled Butch.  
  
"Hn, Bayleef pull your vines off and hit them with a hyper beam!" she shouted.  
  
"It can't use a hyper beam right away, it takes at least 30 seconds to get the power." stated Ash. But Bayleef pulled it's vines off and fired a hyper beam anyway, it hit team Rocket and they blasted off.  
  
"Bayleef return " she said and held up the Pokeball returning Bayleef. Tsumetai smirked and said, a bit louder. "You three can stop hiding in that bush now.' Ash blinked in suprise and crawled out.  
  
"I simple beat you in a Pokemon battle and now your following me everywhere." she said sounding half amused and half annoyed.  
  
"We wern't following you, we just heard shouting and came to investigate." said Misty defensivly.  
  
"Yeah, right, well I'm outta here.Ja." she said and turned to go but started to fall.Ash jumped over quickly and caught her.  
  
"Oh great, just great...my ankle is sprained..." Tsumetai muttered angrly.  
  
"The Pokemon center isn't far back, Nurse Joy can fix you up there." Misty said turning around.  
  
"Nurse Joy...^_^ " said Brock with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Fine" grumbled Tsumetai.Ash, blushing madly,picked her up and started carring her back to the Pokemon center.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End chapter~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what did you think? huh huh huh?! Well review please,and don't rant on about how I put a Pokefic in the digimon section please.Ja ne! 


End file.
